


dreaming nursed in darkness

by jesseofthenorth



Series: Carry me Home [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes to darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreaming nursed in darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this was finished but apparently not

He wakes in the dark, everything hurts. The floor is hard, the sounds he hears are confused. Steve doesn't know where he is but it can't be anywhere good. He tries to push himself up but his arms are bound. He feels a touch, tries to kick away expecting to be hurt; shocked or beaten or cut.  
Instead he hears “Hey babe, you're okay.” can it be Danny? Or is he still in that bunker dreaming between tortures?  
“Home babe. Remember?”  
Just like that he does. Remembers, moves toward the hands offering comfort, warmth, home.  
“Danny” he says, leans in.


End file.
